Corporations, schools, charities, government offices, and other types of enterprises often deploy private computer networks commonly referred to as intranets. Such intranets can allow members of an enterprise to securely share information within the enterprise. For example, an intranet can include a file management system that is configured to store, track, or otherwise manage internal documents of an enterprise. In contrast, the term “internet” typically refers to a public computer network among individuals and enterprises. One example internet contains billions interconnected of computer devices worldwide based on the TCP/IP protocol, and is commonly referred to as the Internet.